


No Complaints

by petals_sunwards



Series: Reader Inserts [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Awesome Clint Barton, Clint Barton Feels, F/M, Friends With Benefits, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Why Did I Write This?, angsty reader, reader loves Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/pseuds/petals_sunwards
Summary: You had loved Clint Barton for a long time. For him, you were friend he slept with, nothing more. For you, he was everything. But you had no complaints about life without him.
Relationships: Clint Barton/ OFC, Clint Barton/Reader
Series: Reader Inserts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566955
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	No Complaints

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'Tere Bina Zindagise Koi Shikawa Toh Nahi'.  
> My superlate entry to Starksrhodes’s challenge on Tumblr: prompt 83 ‘Am I not good enough for you?’  
> And Angostber day 6: ‘Why are you leaving’ & 'Unrequited Love' 
> 
> Betaed by Grammarly so expect some errors.

[Tere Bina Zindagise Koi Shikawa toh nahi](https://open.spotify.com/album/2U1MGcvSgKSJeoPhVjHYSH)

There was a knock at your door and your heart skipped a beat. Clint was here, safe after another successful mission. You eagerly opened the door and pulled the archer inside. He was looking healthy, except for a few cuts and scrapes. You were relieved to see him in one piece. Every time he left; you couldn’t help but wonder if you would ever see him again. You were afraid he would tire of you, forget you and would never coming back. You always wanted more of him, more of his smile, more of his hugs, more of his company. But you weren’t complaining. You were happy with whatever he gave you, even if it were a few nights of raw passion. You were satisfied with him chanting your name as if you were his salvation and telling you everything you wanted to hear.

You had no complaints against life without Clint. You were on your own your whole life. You had survived bad days with no one by your side. You had conquered one milestone after another with no one to hold your hand. You would not complain now. But sometimes you questioned yourself if it was worth living like this? Living a life where you had no one to share moments of happiness? No one to turn to and no one to smile upon?

You never expected Clint to stick around with you, no matter how much you wanted to wake up next to him. You couldn’t ask ‘Why are you leaving?’. You loved him too much to ask him to stay with you. You knew it was not fair for him to be bound to someone like you. But sometimes you couldn’t help but wonder what life will be like with him? What if he asked you to come with him instead? You were ready to follow him anywhere and everywhere. If Clint were with you, you could move mountains and cross any river. You dreamed about a small house with Clint in the middle of nowhere. Away from all heartbreak and responsibilities, just Clint and his attention focused on you. It was the happiest dream but always you knew it would remain a dream. Not that you were complaining...

Dreams gave you hope and something to look forward to...

Something to imagine between his visits...

You would never complain about life without Clint because you were too afraid to lose him.

You had a wish list that would put any kid’s Christmas list to shame. You wanted to be with Clint, to wake up with his strong arms pulling you tight to his chest. You wanted to be the reason he smiled every day, and you wanted to tell him all your dreams and hopes. You wanted those blue eyes staring at you with tender love, not just burning lust. You wanted to hear how much he loved you and how beautiful you were when he was not buried deep inside you. You wished to hide in his arm and cry your heart out when you had a nightmare. But as he tried to forget his nightmares, you wished for him to be happy. You wished for his nightmares to vanish, to never see a tear in his eyes. You wished for the courage to ask him the question ‘Am I not enough for you’ every time he left you in the morning. But despite the heartache, you never wished to move on. You could never complain about life without Clint, especially when he was in your life.

When you saw him sitting on your bed, every other thought vanished. Your world narrowed to him, the night and moon watching over you. He pulled you on his lap and you melted in his kiss. The clothes vanished soon afterward. Your bodies moved together in tandem with him whispering sweet nothings in your ears. You clung to him, pulling him closer and closer. He told you how much he loved you and you said it back, with more feelings than he would ever realize. He drifted to sleep soon after, but you stayed awake to watch over him. The moonlight from window panes somehow made his features softer. You wished the moon would never set and you could keep him in your arms forever. His forehead creased, the first sign of a nightmare. You kissed his forehead, and he pulled you closer. You closed your eyes; the night was almost over. You didn’t want to be awake when he left you all alone again.

You really had no complaints against life without Clint. But being in love with but not being able to tell him was hardly a way to live your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
